


Instant Crush

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crush, F/M, Love, Short Story, zoosona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story about a tabby cat falling for a skunk. Hard. Will he get the chance to go on a date with her? Read and see! (This Zootopia short was approved by kingdomofkitten and skeletonguys-and-ragdolls. ALSO Jake/Diana is a wholesome/joke ship)
Relationships: Jake/Diana
Kudos: 3





	Instant Crush

Love can make anyone act and be different.

Jake was in love. It was as simple as making a chicken sandwich. Everyone of his friends could tell that he was smitten by cupid's arrow. The fact was clear, he had a thing for a mammal. But who was this vixen? It was a female skunk by the name of Diana. The name alone would make Jake shut down his emotions and feel his heart jumping and brain racing because of her.

There was something about Diana that made him feel lovestrucked. But what? Some of his friends believe it was her body. She was stunning. A lovely black and white coat that had so much fluff on her tail. Glasses that made her look adorkable. The types of dresses and outfits she had on made her body look like a fiery angel. 

Other friends, who love their girlfriends for who they are, believed it was her personality. Despite the fact she looked spicy as a chili pepper, she acted like she was as sweet as a strawberry. Caring and having to feel good when it comes to helping others.

None of Jake’s friends could ever tell which one he loved her more for. Maybe it was both? He loved her stunning looks, but yet loved her sweetness she radiated. Nothing could ever come out of the mind of the tabby cat. Some of his friends even joke about how he floats everytime he sees her.

Today, it seemed like it would change. He finally had the courage to tell her something important. He was ready to say that he loved her. But, he knew a text wouldn’t get much emotion. So he decides to call her and have her meet up at the park. The very same park that he encountered her. The same park where his heart felt happy to see her.

He sits on the bench as the sun is up and being bright in the sky. It felt perfect. The tabby cat just felt himself shake in nervousness. He took small deep breaths to keep calm. The support of his friends and family really did help. Though not much, Jake was able to feel collected.

He just couldn’t believe it. He was going to tell Diana his feelings. The day where he blushed like a dork and felt like a dummy when her looks made him feel loved, was that same day where he just had that crush. That instant crush on her.

He looked at his phone to see no messages and only the time and date. Nothing from nobody.

“You got this Jake.” He said to himself to boost his confidence. Mainly to make sure his foot wasn’t tapping on the ground fast like a stressed out mammal. 

He looked around. No sign of that pretty mammal. He started to feel his worries creep inside. Maybe she rejected this day? Maybe she just rejected this whole thing in general? What if she knew what this was and is moving away from Zootopia. What if-

“Hey Jake.” The skunk appeared behind him as she poked his shoulder. This startles the tabby cat as he turns around in a panic before he saw who it was.

He took a breath. “Oh Jesus. You really scared me there.”

“Sorry. I got stuck in traffic.” She looked great in his eyes. Wearing a yellow tank top and light green shorts. She looked stunning compared to him since he had on a dark gray shirt and wearing blue jean pants.

“No no. It’s no problem.” He nervously let out a chuckle and a smile.

“So...what’s wrong?”

“Nothing serious. I just need to tell you something.” Jake was acting cool headed but yet he could feel his cheeks flushing and burning. He prayed that she wouldn’t notice it. A small smile from her made him blush even more.

He twiddled his thumbs as an attempt to try to make sure he words it right. He couldn’t screw up when it came to admitting his crush on this lovely skunk. He sighed and became mentally ready.

“Look...over some time I have gotten...close to you.”

“Oh?” Her slight head tilt made him feel even more shy. He was tough and a great jokester by his friends. So why is she easily making him act like a cute dork? No one could know.

“What I mean is...I-I have been having thoughts about you.” He bit his lower lip as his eyes looked at her. She kept that warming smile on her face.

Diana was not dumb. She had many boys doing this sort of thing. Asking her out. From being lewd to being like gentlemen you would see on a female streamers streams. But Jake was different. He wasn’t weird or creepy. He seemed really cute and sincere with this. He didn’t seem to want her for her body, he wanted to spend time with a mammal he truly felt in love for.

The skunk smiled, acting a bit shocked but also being weary to see what his next action would be. “Oh really? So...what you are saying is-”

“Y-Yes I have a crush on you.” The tabby cat was bold and quick to say it. He was met with her eyes widening and her cheeks having a slight pink tint to it. Did she feel embarrassed by what he said? 

“O-Oh my Jake...I didn’t know…” She now wasn’t acting. She was really surprised. No prank, no lead up to some unwholesome stuff, nothing bad. He truly loved her. She clearly saw it in his eyes.

The mammal was feeling super awkward now as the skunks reaction made him feel like he was regretting this idea now. “I’m so s-sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

Her index finger pressed lightly against his lips as she still had her cheeks flushed red. “You know...I don’t mind it.” She said softly which felt like smooth music to the cats ears.

He was dumbfounded. The fact that she was not running away, calling him a freak, or laughing at him, it made him think that maybe she too could be smitten by love as well? Maybe this is the gentle approach to turn someone down. 

At least, he thought it was, until she grabbed his cheeks to turn his head slightly so she could press her lips against his blushed red cheek. Instantly, his face was turning red, his tail was swaying, and he started to purr ever so loudly. She pulled off as she giggles. Her lipstick kiss mark appeared on his cheek.

“You know...You are a pretty good guy Jake.”

“T-t-thanks Diana...H-hehe.”

“Heh. You know, I was thinking of heading out to a bistro sometime this week. Maybe you can come over and make it a...special date?” Diana would never say it, but, in a way her heart kind of felt that desire to ask out Jake. To see how he would be with her? Rude or kind? Caring or spoiled?” She had to know more about this tabby.

Her wink and her smirk was driving the tabby cat to feel his body heating up from turning shy. He couldn’t breath. He just was so stunned by how his plan worked so well that he finally got a chance to date her. To be her boyfriend. He nodded to not keep her waiting. 

She giggled again at him. “Well, ok! I’ll text you tomorrow. I gotta help out some friends of mine.”

“U-uhuh…”

“Bye! See you later Jakey” Diana called him by a cute nickname as she walks off, looking back to show a seductive smirk to really seal the deal.

Jake just stood there. His body felt all red like a sunburn. He could not believe it at all. He scored a date. A date with Diana! He was super happy and excited but all he could do was laugh in a sort of relief but also in victory. He started to feel his body moving as he decided to relax back at home now that he got his feelings to come out. All the while his phone was blowing up like crazy during the whole crazy turn of events since he had it on mute so nothing could ruin that magical moment.

Both Jake and Diana couldn’t wait for that date to happen. It was going to drive them crazy, but, in the end of it all, it would all be worth it.


End file.
